This invention relates generally to devices for displaying and maintaining pre-cooked foods at a desired serving temperature in an attractive, aesthetically appealing display apparatus. More specifically, the invention is directed to a device for display and sales promotions of corn-on-the-cob which is kept at a desired serving temperature up to the time they are served or sold in restaurants, lunch rooms, drive-ins or similar establishments.
Heating devices and ovens for keeping precooked food items at a desired serving temperature up to service or sale are well-known in the prior art. Examples of some display or storage devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,649,852, 3,327,092, 3,327,616, 3,632,968, 3,641,945 and 3,648,010. in particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,852 disclosed a rotating hot dog display apparatus which dips the hot dogs in a barbecue flavor sauce as it rotates. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,010 discloses a rotary food support in a food display device.
As far as known, prior art devices have suffered from disadvantages which may prevent their utilization as combination warming and display devices when it is desired to keep the displayed items warm and moist. One disadvantage with some devices is that radiant heat or warm air are the only warming mediums used to warm the displayed items. This may dry out the displayed items making them unmerchantable or requiring removal of the items to avoid completely drying them out if they are not quickly sold. These devices may also limit the items that can be displayed. Some devices simply do not provide a method for heating and moisturizing the displayed items. Some devices may provide that the food item be kept moist by maintaining it substantially submerged in a basting liquid or by subjecting it to steam. Extensive submersion may result in undesirable sogginess and steam may overcook a food item damaging its flavor. In either case, the food item may no longer be merchantable resulting in a loss of sale and waste of food. The amount and manner of contact with a basting liquid may be critical in preserving a pre-cooked food item over a period of time until it is sold. The regulation of the contact is necessary to achieve desired results.
A pre-cooked food display should also be aesthetically appealing since this stimulates sales, particularly in a fastfood or carry-out restaurant. Sales may be increased by placing a pre-cooked food item where it can be readily viewed while maintaining it in a controlled atmosphere whereby the food item is maintained at a desired serving temperature and under other desired environmental conditions. Enclosed display cases having glass viewing panes have been known in the prior art to provide a sanitary enclosure with some regulation of the atmosphere within the case. When a basting liquid is used in a glass display case it is important that the basting liquid not be allowed to splash on the glass. In the case of lower viscosity basting liquids, the undesired splashing on the glass walls is more likely.